Drabbles: Marcus & Abby
by untapdtreasure
Summary: This is a series of unconnected (or sometimes connected) drabbles written for Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin, or the pair of them. I'm going to set the rating at K until it needs to be changed to reflect later installments.
1. I Did My Best - Marcus Kane

Title: I Did My Best  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: There seemed to be a million pairs of eyes on him, and part of him wanted to run away, but he kept his posture straight.<br>A/N: This little drabble is dedicated to the anon that sent me a request for a short fic (drabbles, I call them) about Marcus as a child. The tree was the only thing in which seemed to work perfectly. Please enjoy.

Marcus Kane had just turned ten years old. He was now old enough to be the tender of the tree. He couldn't wait to make his Mom proud. He looked down at his clothes. Mismatched and handed down from another family, but he had took extra special care in making sure they were clean and pressed and that he presented himself perfectly.

He stood at the front of the mess hall, watching as everyone came in and took their seats. There seemed to be a million pairs of eyes on him, and part of him wanted to run away, but he kept his posture straight. He smiled at his Mom as she walked in and started the ceremony.

He moved slowly, reverently between the rows and collected the water offering for the tree. He was in awe at how much he collected. He carefully poured the water into the tree's potted bottom and was careful to not spill a drop.

He felt her hand on his back. He looked up at her as she beamed down at him. He just wanted to make his Mom proud.

"You did wonderful, Marcus. Thank you." Vera Kane's smile touched all those that were lucky enough to receive it.


	2. Set You Free - Marcus & Abby

Title: Set You Free  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rated: T  
>Warning: Character Death<br>Summary: He looked down just as her hand barely brushed his cheek before the life drained from her. And she was gone. His body wracked with silent sobs as he held her to him.  
>AN: I don't typically write character deaths in any fandom, so this is a rare occurence, and it won't become a habit. This hurt too much.

Word of the battle brought to their very door step reached him too late. There were bodies strewn everywhere he looked. The smell of iron was thick in the air from the blood. He had to put his hand over his mouth to fight the urge to vomit. His eyes shown with unshed tears. It wasn't a battle, it was an ambush. A bloody ambush.

He felt his knees going weak as he saw the familiar tuft of brown hair that had quickly become his favorite color to find on Earth. He dropped to his knees, reaching for her shoulder and turning her so he could see her face. He whispered, "Abby, no. No. No." He drew her up to crush her to him.

He buried his face into her hair. He could hear her ragged breathing. She was gasping for breath. The poisoned darts (two of them) pierced her chest and side. He whispered, "Tell me what to do. Abby, please?" He looked up, looking for anyone. Jackson. Any of other member of medical, but he found no one.

He looked down just as her hand barely brushed his cheek before the life drained from her. And she was gone. His body wracked with silent sobs as he held her to him.

He swore vengeance as he lifted her into his arms and stood on shaky legs. He carried her out of the war zone and placed her gently on a bed inside the medical tent. He couldn't leave her like that. Couldn't leave her with the arrows piercing her body.

It hurt to remove them from her lifeless body, and he considered piercing himself and following her into the land beyond, but he had work to do down here. His journey wasn't over.

She had so much hope for Earth. And that hope wouldn't die with her. He swore it wouldn't.


	3. It's a Wonderful Life - Marcus & Abby

Title: It's a Wonderful Life  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: This was for the birds. He'd never felt more out of place in his life. With her there, he'd have felt just fine.<br>A/N: This was written for a mistletoe prompt I received on tumblr. Please do enjoy.

Marcus moved slowly across the hospital cafeteria. It had been decorated for their annual staff Christmas party. And she'd invited him as her guest. He'd been shocked. Flattered really. And he'd have been a fool to have said no. So here he was, rubbing elbows with hospital big wigs and nobodies. She'd called to tell him she'd be a little late, and he'd decided to go on in and just mingle.

Big mistake. He knew nobody and after the fifth person asked who he was there with, he decided he'd just go outside in the hall and wait for her. This was for the birds. He'd never felt more out of place in his life. With her there, he'd have felt just fine.

He was half way to the door when he saw her step in. A grin crossed his face. The simple red dress she wore hugged her in all the right places, and her legs were simply delicious. He cleared his throat making himself focus on getting to her. They were friends. He wouldn't mess that up.

When he finally got to her, a photographer pointed upwards at the mistletoe just above their heads. "Come on, folks. I'll even make sure you get the print, Dr. Griffin."

Marcus looked at her. "What the hell, huh?" He took her gently by the hip and pulled her closer as he lowered his head. His mouth pressed gently to hers before he parted his lips slightly. The kiss instinctually heated up. It wasn't planned, and it wasn't unwelcome.

He looked down into her eyes. "Think its time we stop beating about the bush here and do something about this." One way or the other, the flirting had to stop if she just wanted to be friends and nothing more.

Abby spoke softly, "I think you just did, Marcus." She slipped her hand into his and tugged him back into to the cafeteria to enjoy their night out together.


	4. Yuletide - Marcus & Abby

Title: Yuletide  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: He glanced over to see that Abby was still alone. An odd occurrence.<br>A/N: Written for a good memory between Abby and Marcus. Please enjoy.

Marcus met her eyes across the Ark Christmas party. It was an annual party. One that had a certain air about it and wasn't for the common folk. Not that Marcus Kane felt that he was above anyone else on the Ark, but he was a member of the Council, and therefore, he had a right to be here. He glanced over to see that Abby was still alone. An odd occurrence.

He mingled as he made his way across the room to her side. "And where is Jake this evening? Don't tell me he couldn't put his work aside for a few moments so he could show off his lovely wife?" He smiled down at her then. "You do look radiant, Abby."

The Ark did have a small store of evening wear that was passed around and used by all of the Ark for parties just like this. Abby had gone the elegant route and had worn something black and sheik. Jake was definitely missing out.

"Well, since he's missing out, would you care to dance?" He offered her his hand, and when she took it, he smiled as his hand encircled her waist and they danced their way to the dance floor. He leaned into her ear. "Soon as this song is over I'm going to find that man and if I have to I'll command he come and dance with his wife."

"Oh Marcus," she blushed, but she had to admit that she liked the sound of that. "Don't be silly."


	5. Solitary - Marcus & Abby

Title: Solitary  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: But this, he couldn't delegate. He took a shaky breath as the two guardsmen behind him stood ready and at attention. He knocked on the Griffin household door.<br>A/N: Written for a bad memory between Abby and Marcus. Please enjoy. This one actually hurt to write.

Marcus didn't want to be the one to do this. He hadn't wanted to be present when they'd arrested Jake either. And he'd shirked his duties to someone else. He'd done what he did best. He'd delegated.

But this, he couldn't delegate. He took a shaky breath as the two guardsmen behind him stood ready and at attention. He knocked on the Griffin household door.

Abby's face would forever haunt him. That much he was certain. His lips quivered as he asked softly, "Is Clarke here?" He watched as her face registered what was happening, and he wanted so badly to not have to do this.

Clarke appeared behind her mother. "Yes, Councillor Kane?"

He reached into the living compartment and took her by the elbow. "You're being placed under arrest for suspicious behavior pertaining to contraband material and information that would cripple the Ark catastrophically."

He placed the cuffs on her wrists as he passed her off to the guardsmen. "She's to be placed in solitary." He couldn't turn his head and face his childhood best friend. He was a coward. "She's to have no visitors, and if that changes, you'll be alerted as soon as the information is readily available. You can write her. I'll deliver the letters myself." Tears welled in his eyes as he hurried away after the guards that were leading Clarke to the prison section.


	6. Surprise - Marcus & Abby

Title: Surprise  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: His head was filled with a static buzz. It hummed so loudly that he was almost certain he had died and was now in another realm.<br>A/N: Someone requested a drabble about Marcus finding out that Abby is pregnant with his child. This is that result.

Marcus' eyes narrowed. He had a hard time focusing on her words. They'd been down on the ground for six months. He'd been in a romantic relationship with Abby for five of those six months, and they shared their personal space and living quarters. He never expected to hear the words he had just heard as they slipped out of her mouth.

"Can you repeat that?" he managed to say after he could find his voice. Not that it would do any good. He couldn't hear a damn thing. His head was filled with a static buzz. It hummed so loudly that he was almost certain he had died and was now in another realm.

His face then split into a grin unlike anything she'd ever seen. He was going to be a father. A Daddy. He was going to help bring a new life into the world and nurture and protect it. He was going to be responsible for the decisions it made when it was all grown up and no longer needed him.

He felt the smile fading as all the expectations started to smack him on the head. He went white as a shit. He'd prepared his whole life for battle, but this was the scariest thing he'd ever faced. And the happiest.

Abby's hand on his cheek brought him back to the reality of the situation and before he knew what he was doing, he had her picked up and spun her around before placing her back on her feet. "Oh. Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby?" Both of his hands moved to her stomach lovingly. His eyes moved up to lock with hers.

"Oh, Marcus, it's perfectly fine." She moved to hug him tightly. "I'm just so happy you're excited. I was so frightened you'd be upset."

He shook his head. "Not on your life, Abby." He kissed her deeply before he spun her around again. The smile on his lips enough to warm her toes all the way down to the tips.


	7. With You - Marcus & Abby

Title: With You  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: The rain had a biting cold to it, and it caused a shiver to race up his spine.<br>A/N: This was written with the prompt that Marcus finds Abby outside in a thunderstorm.

Marcus stepped outside the tent. He pulled his jacket up and tighter around him to at least keep some of the wind and rain off his clothes underneath. The rain had a biting cold to it, and it caused a shiver to race up his spine. The storm had come on suddenly, and he could only hope that everyone was safe inside their tents or inside Alpha station. He squinted as he tried to make out the guard tent near the gate.

Only he didn't make it ten steps from the door of his own tent before he was almost knocked down as a small frame barreled into him. The force of the impact caused the other party to fall right on their behind. He bent immediately. And frowned. "Abby, what are you doing out here? You shouldn't be out here in this." He reached for her hands and pulled her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Abby's eyes were wide from fright as the lightning lit up the sky. Thunder rumbled right after. She jumped a mile, moving to bury her face in his chest. "Jackson wasn't in the med tent, and I didn't want to be alone." Truth was, the thunder frightened her. Sent a fear coursing through her that she couldn't even define.

That's when it hit Marcus that she had been on her way to his tent. She wanted his company. His protection. He held her gently in his arms and ushered her toward the tent. He pushed back the flaps and pushed her inside a head of him. He'd dimmed his light because he wasn't going to be there, and it made for an intimate setting. He swallowed hard. "We should get you out of those wet clothes." He reached for a shirt of his and thrust it at her. He turned his back, giving her as much privacy as he could under the circumstances.

She hurriedly peeled out of her wet clothes. She was almost finished when the thunder seemed to shake the ground. She squealed in fright and moved to clutch at his back. "Marcus."

He had shed his jacket. Her body seemed to fit snugly against his as he turned and embraced her. "It's only thunder," he spoke softly against her ear. "It can't hurt you." But even Marcus had irrational fears that no matter what logic told him still terrified him to his very core. He closed his eyes and rocked her gently. "I won't let it." He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head as they stood clutching one another tightly.


	8. Small Beginnings - Marcus & Abby

Title: Small Beginnings  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: He searched her eyes. The ring was snug on his pinky right above the knuckle. He held it up between them.<br>A/N: This was written as a request for a proposal and a pregnancy.

Abby stared down in complete shock at the man on his knee before her. He had her hand, ready to slip the simple, yet elegant, engagement ring onto her finger at her answer. Three years of fighting, happiness, laughter, and a few shed tears, but most importantly, love had brought them to this place. Instead of an answer came tears. A sob escaped her as she saw him get up from his place on his knee and embrace her.

"Abby, what's wrong? Is it the ring? You don't like it? We can get a different one. Anything you want." His hands were shaking as they moved up her back, trying to soothe her. "You're scaring me, Abby." He wouldn't let himself think that she wanted to break up and not marry him, but her tears were terrifying him.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted, face buried in his neck. She clung tightly to his shirt as he tried to pull away enough to meet her eyes.

"Is that all?" he breathed with relief and let out a soft chuckle.

"Is that all?" she repeated, eyes going wide. "Isn't that enough?" Her voice going up an octave and almost making her sound like she was shrieking.

He chuckled again, taking her face in his hands. "Does it make you not want to marry me? Because I still want to marry you pregnant just as much as I did not pregnant." He searched her eyes. The ring was snug on his pinky right above the knuckle. He held it up between them. "Now are you going to marry me or not?"

Abby's eyes watered once again as she took the ring from his pinky and slipped it onto her finger. She wrapped herself around him as his mouth hers. The kiss they shard was deep and wonderful. When their lips parted, she whispered, "Yes, Marcus. Yes, I'll marry you."


	9. Make It Matter - Marcus & Abby

Title: Make It Matter  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Summary: And he'd waited until Marcus had been unaware and startled him by rushing him. The knife had pressed deep into his chest. The blood had been so hot, so thick. The smell almost made him gag.<br>A/N: This was written as a request for Marcus to have killed Jaha at his request. This one does mention blood.

Marcus knew the conversation at hand would be a difficult one. His hands still shook even though they'd been washed, been made clean. He looked up at her helplessly. "I killed him. He asked me to. He gave me no choice." His knees buckled as his weight sunk into the chair she'd provided for him. "He made it to the ground on his own, and I killed him."

Abby breathed, "Thelonious?" At his nod, her stomach lurched violently. Her hand moved to rest against his shoulders. She squeezed it in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. Her lips parted and no sound escaped. "You followed orders." It was the one thing that remained a constant. "He banked on that."

She stepped closer to him, sliding her other hand to his other shoulder from behind. Her arms went around him, letting him lean back into her. She whispered, "We're going to be okay. I promise." She dropped a kiss to the top of his head. Tears fell silently into his hair.

He had her hand, pulling her around in front of him. He set her in his lap and held on tight to her. He buried his face against her neck. "I'm-I'm so sorry. Abby, there should have been another way." There was another way. His death, and Jaha had forbade it. Said that the people needed him. That Abby needed him.

And he'd waited until Marcus had been unaware and startled him by rushing him. The knife had pressed deep into his chest. The blood had been so hot, so thick. The smell almost made him gag. "I can't make this right."

Abby nodded. Her eyes closed tight as she held onto him. "No. No, you cannot, but you can make it matter." She felt him squeezing her tighter in response. They wouldn't let his death be in vain.


	10. Serenity - Marcus & Abby

Title: Serenity  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: And then it dawned on him that he didn't even know her name. Or his own for that matter, but he didn't panic. A glimmer here and a flash there, and he knew she was special to him, that she was someone that he'd go to the ends of the earth for, and probably had which is how he'd ended up in this predicament in the first place.<br>A/N: Written for a memory loss prompt.

Marcus' eyes fluttered open. Everything seemed suddenly too bright, too open. He closed his eyes tight again. His hand twitched, feeling a warm, soft hand in his. He opened his eyes again, ignoring everything else but the soft brain hair that lay sprawled across his prone body. He tilted his head a little, taking in the angelic creature that deemed him worthy enough to pay such a rare tribute of letting him watch her sleep. He could watch her forever.

And then it dawned on him that he didn't even know her name. Or his own for that matter, but he didn't panic. A glimmer here and a flash there, and he knew she was special to him, that she was someone that he'd go to the ends of the earth for, and probably had which is how he'd ended up in this predicament in the first place.

He moved his other hand across his body slowly and gently stroked her hair. It was as soft as he'd imagined it would be, and he felt her lifting her head. The serenity was broken in that moment, then their eyes met. "I'm sorry for waking you, but what's your name?" He moved his fingers down the line of her jaw and then traced her lips.

"Don't you remember?" the angel breathed. Her eyes full of fear and sadness.

He shook his head. "I know you're special. That you matter to me...but I don't know your name. Tell me your name," he begged her softly, desperately.

"I'm Abby," she whispered, bringing herself closer to him, finally allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks. "I'm your wife." She tangled their fingers together, wedding rings touching now.

It was is if a jolt of electricity struck his mind and everything became crystal clear. He remembered every detail of their lives. The good, the bad, the not so certain. But here they were. Husband and wife.


	11. Welcome Home - Marcus & Abby

Title: Welcome Home  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: They hadn't parted on the best terms. They hadn't parted friends, and he wasn't too certain in the time that he'd been away that he'd ever be back with her again, but here they were.<br>A/N: Written as a prompt from tumblr. I hope you enjoy it.

Marcus let her step into the Alpha station ahead of him. She was Chancellor after all. He touched her by the arm once they were completely alone. He said softly, "Abby." When her body turned and curled into his, he held on tight. He buried his face in her hair, breathing her in.

It felt amazing to have her that close to him again. They hadn't parted on the best terms. They hadn't parted friends, and he wasn't too certain in the time that he'd been away that he'd ever be back with her again, but here they were.

Wrapped completely up in one another.

He felt her hand as it moved into his hair. He felt the tug she gave it as she pulled away and looked up into his eyes. He sucked in a breath before he lowered his mouth to hers in a soft kiss that lingered. His eyes were open wide, staring deep into hers.

He felt her fingers relax in his hair as she shifted and rested her head against his shoulder. She buried her face in his neck. And he heard her soft voice as she whispered.

"Welcome home."


	12. Together - Marcus & Abby

Title: Together  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: He held out his arms to her, but it had to be her wanting to step into them. He couldn't force it. He wouldn't dare.<br>A/N: Written as a prompt from tumblr. I hope you enjoy it.

Marcus feels Abby step backwards, needing his support and silently asking for it. His hands go to her hips, holding her gently. He can't make himself believe that what he saw was real. That Clarke had actually stepped up and done what was necessary to save all their lives. He tore his eyes away from Clarke and the scene before him and looked down at her.

He gently guided her through the mass of their people who were still stunned into silence. He said softly against her ear, "Just keep moving."

And then they were in medical. Completely alone. He turned her slowly, searching her eyes as they met. He lifted her chin and whispered, "Come here." He held out his arms to her, but it had to be her wanting to step into them. He couldn't force it. He wouldn't dare.

And then she was in his arms. She clung to him like a second skin, and she breathed him in. There were no tears. Nothing but her ragged breathing and fingers as they dug deep into his skin and held on for dear life.

He cradled her as best as he could and rocked her gently. "We're going to get through this, Abby. We'll get through this, and we'll help her get through this. I promise." His eyes clenched tightly as he buried his face slightly in her hair. "Together. Always together."

And then finally, she broke down into sobs. She trusted him to catch her as she fell. Always.


	13. Early - Marcus & Abby

Title: Early  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: She was perfect from the top of her head to the tips of her toes (which he noted were painted a very vibrant blue).<br>A/N: Written as a prompt from tumblr. This is a continuation from the drabble titled Small Beginnings.

Marcus couldn't stop staring at her. She was perfect from the top of her head to the tips of her toes (which he noted were painted a very vibrant blue). He hand one hand on her stomach and held her other hand tightly with his own. He barely heard the words the minister spoke as he started the ceremony.

He repeated what he was supposed to, saying his 'I do's' and then it was her turn. He felt his eyes tearing up as she herself became emotional. Then right before she said 'I do' a look of pain twisted her features. She shook her head. It wasn't time, but she looked down at the same time as he did to see the puddle in the floor beneath her wedding dress.

"It's not time, Marcus. It's not..." A contraction ripped through her at that moment, doubling her over and holding onto his hand like a vice.

He glanced at their small audience of family and friends. "Someone bring the car around." She was eight months pregnant, and the baby wasn't due for another month, but it had decided to make it's appearance early. He started to pick her up and carry her.

She gritted her teeth through another contraction. "No. We're finishing this." She looked at Marcus then the minister. "I'm not leaving here until we're married. This baby isn't coming until we're official."

His eyes widened. "Abby, we don't..." The glare in her eyes was enough to shut him up. He turned his attention to the minister. "Alright. We don't have much time. Let's get this done."

The minister repeated her vows, and she said them through gritted teeth. He then sped through the remainder of the ceremony. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Abby cried out, gripping the front of Marcus' tuxedo shirt and pulled him close. "Get me to the hospital. Now." It was completely lost on her that they hadn't sealed the deal.

He scooped her up gently. They rushed to the hospital and in two hours she had delivered a healthy (weighing in at five pounds six ounces) baby boy. He brought the baby, wrapped in a soft blue blanket up to her head where she kissed him gently and then counted his fingers and toes. He'd never cried so much. He stroked her cheek and whispered, "I've counted my blessings so many times today." He ushered Clarke into the room with a wave of his hand. "Come meet your brother."

"Connor Jacob Kane," Abby said through her tears.

Clarke's eyes filled with tears. "You-you named him after Dad."

Marcus nodded. "It was the only way." He brushed Abby's hair back from her face as he place the baby in his big sister's waiting arms. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you so much."

Abby's eyes filled with tears. Her hand moved up to his cheek. "You know, you never did kiss the bride."

He lowered his mouth slowly to hers, sharing their first kiss as husband and wife as Clarke looked on. He couldn't have asked for a better ending to a perfect day.


	14. So Much More (Marcus & Abby)

Title: So Much More  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rated: K+  
>Summary: He holds a box in his hand behind his back. He'd found it in the bathroom trashcan. He cleared his throat.<br>A/N: A prompt I received on tumblr for Marcus to find Abby's pregnancy test in the trash can. I took a bit of creative license. I hope you like it.

Marcus stands silently against the door frame of their kitchen. He holds a box in his hand behind his back. He'd found it in the bathroom trashcan. He cleared his throat.

Abby turned from her place at the stove where she has pancakes cooking. "Want blueberries or chocolate chips in yours?" She gives him a shy smile. She then frowned. "Something wrong?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Is there?" He didn't move. "Maybe you should tell me what it said." He pulled his arm from behind his back, showing her the box.

Her eyes widened then she looked away. She returned her attention to the pancakes. "If I am, what does that mean for us?"

They had been living together for almost a year. They had discussed marriage, but they had never talked kids. Clarke was almost sixteen. And Abby's age had left the conversation unspoken.

He tossed the box in the kitchen trashcan. He stepped behind her, bare chested and pressed against her silken robe. His arms slid around her. He nuzzled her neck with soft kissed. "I'd be thrilled. Abby, I want this." he wasn't sure he could verbalize just how excited he was. "Is that a yes?"

She leaned back into him as she pulled the test from her robe pocket. "Let's find out together…" She turned it over and felt his hold on her tighten as the stick revealed the two pink lines.

As she turned in his arms, he wrapped his around her. He leaned down, kissing her breathless. "I'm going to be a Daddy." He was overwhelmed and overjoyed as he hugged her tighter and felt his eyes well up with tears.

"So you want this?" she breathed.

"Yes, Abby. I want all of this." And so, so much more.


	15. Hold Onto Me

Title: Hold Onto me  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: He didn't return the kiss right away. He had been too stunned, but he quickly regained control of his body and his thoughts and kissed her back just as roughly.<br>A/N: This was written for a 'midnight kiss' prompt.

Marcus heard the telltale zip of the zipper to his tent being pulled. Under any other circumstances, he'd have reached for his rifle (or a knife) had he had one, but they were still in the small village of tonDC, and they were all weaponless. Not to mention that he already knew it was Abby.

He lifted himself up slightly, a question forming on his lips, but her hands were on his shoulders and her mouth was pressed to his lips before any words had escaped. He didn't return the kiss right away. He had been too stunned, but he quickly regained control of his body and his thoughts and kissed her back just as roughly.

He let the kiss continue for several moments before he managed to sit them up (her still straddling him) and searched her eyes. "Abby, what is this?" He cupped her cheek gently as his thumb moved along her cheekbone.

She had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Marcus…" She shifted, burying her face into his neck as the tears turned into silent sobs. Her body shuddering almost violently against his.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly until she was all cried out. He stroked her hair and whispered soothingly, "I'm here, Abby. I'm not going to let you go. Not ever."

When she was all cried out, he shifted them so that she was laying beside him. He had wrapped her up in his blanket and kissed the top of her head. "You're safe here with me." And he planned to keep it that way for as long as she'd allow him.


	16. Haunted

Title: Haunted  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rated: K+  
>Summary: And he was losing his grip. She was slipping from his grasp, and he was crying for her to keep holding on, and yet her hand slipped further and further until they both lost their grip.<br>A/N: This fills a 'Kill Me' prompt that I received from my Abby role play partner.

Marcus' body was stretched beyond capacity as he tried so hard not to lose his grip on her. Abby was hanging precariously from the cliff facing. She'd fallen after getting to close, and he'd been there to catch her. But barely. Their eyes were locked as sweat poured down into both of their eyes. They'd been like this for mere minutes (that felt like an eternity). He hadn't the strength to pull her up, and she hadn't the strength to pull herself up.

This all came after the battle of Mt. Weather. A battle that neither side could really say they won. People had been lost. Too many people. And now here they were. Fighting another battle.

And he was losing his grip. She was slipping from his grasp, and he was crying for her to keep holding on, and yet her hand slipped further and further until they both lost their grip. Their screams were silent. And he'd be forever haunted by the look on her face as she fell down the steep ravine. And she fell broken to the ground below.

He sat up, soaked in sweat and tears. His heart thundered in his chest as he tried to regain his grip on reality. A hand reached out to touch his bare shoulder and pull him back to the safety. He turned, laying back against his pillow and turning to face the woman beside him.

Abby gave him a soft, sleepy smile. "Bad dream?" She nestled closer to him and began the soft breathing that indicated she'd fallen back to sleep.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Nothing I can't handle, sweetheart."


	17. Stalemate

Title: Stalemate  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rated: K+  
>Summary: The tension was thick, and everyone avoided them at all cost.<br>A/N: This fills a 'Break Me' prompt that I received from my Abby role play partner. It's not as angsty as I would have liked it to be though. Opps.

They stood facing one another. Neither ready to back down and both felt they were right. The tension was thick, and everyone avoided them at all cost. And soon they were left completely alone in medical to work out whatever it was that had them at each other's throats.

She looked away first and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what else to do or say, Marcus. I disagree, and I think this is a stalemate. I see no clear answer out of this. Do you?"

He gave a soft snort and then sat down in the chair at her desk. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed in frustration. "Honestly, no. Not unless we compromise, but I don't see how that's possible. Not with where we stand."

She moved closer, leaning against the desk so that her leg touched his knee gently. Even though they were at odds on how to run their camp, it didn't mean their personal life had to suffer for it. "What if we shelve it for a day, maybe two? Or bring it to the council for a vote?"

He looked up at her then and gave a nod. "It's worked in the past." He lifted his hand to rest on the desk and at the same time, he stroked her back gently. "We're pretty good at being at odds, aren't we?"

"Not where it counts."


	18. Wonders Never Cease

Title: Wonders Never Cease  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rated: K+  
>Summary: She and Clarke had been having a rough go of it, and she desperately needed a break. She tried to focus on his words, but he always managed to distract her.<br>A/N: This fills a 'food fight' prompt.

Marcus moved to sit beside her at the fire. He had a pan with some of the food in which they'd traded for with the Grounders. "Want to see something?" he teased her. He glanced over at her.

She and Clarke had been having a rough go of it, and she desperately needed a break. She tried to focus on his words, but he always managed to distract her. His goal she could probably guess. "I suppose."

He took the pan and made sure the lid was secure. He held it as close to the flame as he could stand. It took a bit, but then it happened. There was a popping sound as he began to shake the pan slightly. More and more popping occurred.

She frowned then inched forward. "What's happening?" She was definitely intrgued now. He didn't seem alarmed at all.

"It's called popcorn." The pan had stopped popping at this point so he sat the pan at their feet between them and managed to remove the lid. He reached inside and pulled out a fluffy white piece. "Here. Try it."

She took it carefully, inspecting it as if she didn't trust it. "Marcus…"

He snorted picking up a handful and popping several into his mouth. "It's good. Try it." He watched as she popped it into her mouth. "Well?"

She nodded. "That's actually good." Her hand moved to the pot and gathered more of the popcorn.

"Told you." He flicked a piece at her, hitting her square on the nose. His eyes widened. "I'm sorry." That hadn't been where he was aiming.

"Sure you are." Her fingers curled around several pieces from her hand and tossed them at him.

"Hey!" He chuckled as he too reached for more popcorn to retaliate. Some stuck in her hair and some missed her entirely.

She reached for a handful. Before either if them knew it, they had wasted most of the popcorn and were in a fit of giggles, and it felt so good.

He nudged her arm. "Feels good to laugh, doesn't it?" He caught sight of her nod as they both looked at each other at the same time.

Their eyes locked. The giggles died away, and the fire seemed to burn brighter. He felt their knees touch, then her hand slid into his. He didn't dare move as she shifted to lay her head against his shoulder. Things had slowly been shifting for weeks now, and he couldn't fight it. He wouldn't, and it didn't much matter if maybe he should.

"Thank you," she breathed. She shifted so she could wrap herself around his arm, and she was surprised when he moved so that she was curled into his side, and his arm was around her. She looked up at him. They were only inches apart.

"You're welcome, Abby." He wet his dry lips with the tip of his tongue then slowly touched them to hers. He relaxed when he felt her kiss him back. He pulled back and smiled down at her before tucking her back into his side. He felt her fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt. "I've got you, Abby, and we're going to figure this all out." And he meant that.


	19. Now That I Have Your Attention

Title: Now That I Have Your Attention  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rated: K+  
>Summary: His face was ashen, and he knew he had missed something vitally important that she'd been talking to him about. He was ashamed to admit he hadn't heard a word she had said in the last ten minutes.<br>A/N: This fills a 'I want to have a baby' prompt. This one is Modern AU.

"I want to have a baby."

Marcus looked up from the case file in his hand. He rarely (if ever) brought his work home, but this case was a hard one. "Excuse me?" His face was ashen, and he knew he had missed something vitally important that she'd been talking to him about. He was ashamed to admit he hadn't heard a word she had said in the last ten minutes.

Abby couldn't stop the laughter as she placed her hands on her hips. "You should see your face right now. Some case, huh?"

He closed the file, gathering it all up and putting it aside. He stood up from the table and moved to her. He took her hips gently, letting her wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly. "I'm sorry, Abby. I just can't shake this case. But a baby?"

She smiled. "That was just to get your attention. Now that I have it, what would you like for dinner?"

He kissed her softly. He smirked against her lips. "Are you on the menu?"

"I was until I talked for ten minutes without so much as a peep from you." She shrugged her shoulder playfully.

"Oh damn. What a way to kick a guy when he's already down." He bent and picked her up in a fireman carry and headed for the stairs.

"Marcus, you put me down." She beat on his back. "Clarke is here."

"You're wrong. She'll be at Raven's until nine. Something about a Latin exam midterm. Plenty of time." He pushed open their bedroom door and didn't set her down until they'd gotten to their bathroom. "Save water if we shower together."

Abby had already started to undress. "Love the way your mind works."


	20. What's Past is Past

Title: What's Past is Past  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rated: K+  
>Summary: She had no right to ask him to give up whatever happiness he could have because it hurt her so deeply. She felt the tears start to sting her eyes, and she had to turn away.<br>A/N: This fills a 'She will never be you' prompt.

Marcus lifted his face to look at her. He wasn't ashamed that he'd taken Callie to his bed, that he'd finally moved on. Maybe he'd done it because she was Abby's best friend. Maybe because she was attractive, and his bed had been cold for too long.

"What do you want me to say, Abby?" He stood up then. "You're married to Jake or have you forgotten? You can't expect me to stay alone while you have a life, a husband, a little girl. You made your choice a long time ago."

Abby opened her mouth to argue, but she closed it promptly. He was right, and she knew that. She had no right to ask him to give up whatever happiness he could have because it hurt her so deeply. She felt the tears start to sting her eyes, and she had to turn away.

He stood, moving to her back. He touched her hip. "She will never be you." Then he turned and walked away. It wouldn't do for either of them to live in the past.


	21. Dishes

Title: Dishes  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rated: K+  
>Summary: He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard her car in the driveway or heard her come in. He jumped slightly as her arms went around his waist from behind. He smiled as he relaxed against her.<br>A/N: This fills a 'dishes' prompt. This is Modern AU. Loosely connected to the drabble titled 'Now That I Have Your Attention'.

Marcus was quietly doing dishes, lost completely in thought. He had the day off, and he and Clarke had shared a pretty decent meal just the two of them. She had since retired upstairs to study for a Latin exam she had later this week. He suspected she was on the phone with Raven or one of her other friends. Anything to get out of dish duty. Not that he blamed her.

He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard her car in the driveway or heard her come in. He jumped slightly as her arms went around his waist from behind. He smiled as he relaxed against her.

"Work was a bitch," Abby sighed as she closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his toned back.

He chuckled and reached for a dish towel to dry his hands. He turned and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Well, you're home now. Hungry?"

She shook her head. "I had something at the hospital, but thank you."

He bent down to kiss her softly. "Help me finish up these dishes, and I'll give you a foot massage," he tempted her.

She moaned softly. "That would be heaven." She moved onto her tiptoes and kissed him again. She moved to the sink beside him as they finished the dishes. He didn't like but a pan and a few pieces of silverware.

He nudged her. "Go on and say hello to Clarke, and the get yourself to the couch. I dvr'd your tv show."

She smiled up at him. "Where is Marcus, and what have you done with him?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hardy har har, Dr. Griffin. Keep it up and see what that gets you."

She chuckled. "Okay. Okay. I'm done teasing. Clarke, the couch, and the tv show with a foot massage to boot. I won't screw this up."

He watched as she left the room. He couldn't help but chuckle again. He couldn't wait to get some quality time with her.


	22. Sorrow

Title: Sorrow  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rated: K+  
>Summary: She focused on him through bloodshot eyes. Her throat was dry like she had been sucking on sand. She opened her mouth and nothing came out.<br>A/N: This fills a 'Come lie down with me' prompt.

Marcus took her by the elbow. He could tell she was dead on her feet. The day had been a particularly bad one for her. Any day that she lost a patient was bad, but today that patient also happened to be a close friend.

He took her cheek gently, making her look up at him. "You need to try and rest Abby. It's been a long day."

She focused on him through bloodshot eyes. Her throat was dry like she had been sucking on sand. She opened her mouth and nothing came out.

He offered her a drink from his canteen which she readily accepted. "Nice and slow," he instructed.

She did as he said and then gave it back to him. Her voice was scratchy as she asked, "Come lie down with me?"

He kissed her forehead. "Of course, I will. Come on." He lead her toward their shared sleeping quarters as he wrapped an arm around her gently.


	23. Make It Go Away

Title: Make It Go Away  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rated: K+  
>Summary: Abby woke to the man beside her twisting and turning under his blankets. She had no idea if this was a normal occurrence as they rarely slept outdoors. Much less side by side.<br>A/N: This fills a 'Relax. I'm not going anywhere' prompt.

Abby woke to the man beside her twisting and turning under his blankets. She had no idea if this was a normal occurrence as they rarely slept outdoors. Much less side by side. The rest of the camp was quietly slumbering, and she couldn't leave him to suffer inside his nightmare.

She crawled from her bed roll and blanket, feeling the chill almost immediately. She crawled beneath his blanket and soothed, "Marcus, shh. It's ok." She felt him still almost immediately as her hands moved up his back.

He turned slowly, facing her. His eyes met hers in the dying firelight. "Abby…" He was almost too terrified to go back to sleep.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, but his shake of the head was expected. Her hand soothed up his chest as a soft smile touched her lips. "Relax. I'm not going anywhere."

He lifted his hand to curl around hers. "Thanks." He shifted closer to her. He felt calmer with her so close. Her touch quieted him.

"Sleep," she instructed softly. "Doctor's orders."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
